Shattered Fangs
by Roxius
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter 322. With the Magic Games now over, Sting goes to gather the defeated members of Sabertooth so they can return home, as well as to bring Minerva an important message.


A/N: Major spoilers for the horrible ending of chapter 322.

* * *

Sting and Lector walked silently through the ruins of the battleground, the tears from their long-awaited reunion long since dried. They had been able to catch up on recent events together, but it was time to look ahead to the future as the Grand Magic Games were finally over. Now they had to gather up the remaining forces and return home, ultimately the losers in the face of Fairy Tail's incredible power. Sting's heart was heavy. Honestly, he did not care about the tournament's outcome anymore now that his cat friend was back, but he still knew he had let down his guild-mates. It would be difficult facing them. Especially Minerva. However, he had something he wanted to say to her anyway, so he would have to face her sooner or later.

Sting came across Rogue and Frosch rather early on in his trek. Even though they had lost against Gajeel, they were still conscious. The Shadow Dragon Slayer and his Exceed both burst into tears upon seeing Lector alive and well. Sting couldn't help but chuckle at Rogue's over-the-top response, but it made him happy too. It showed how much his friend cared. Frosch and Lector didn't seem like they would ever stop hugging. Sting explained as much as he could about what had happened. Rogue, surprisingly, was not upset by it. He didn't go into further detail of why, though. Sting could only assume that his confrontation with Gajeel had brought about some change in him. All the better. It was strange how much things had changed for them since these games began, and it was all because of Fairy Tail.

It took some time and digging about, but eventually the two men found an unconscious Orga half-buried under rubble. Jura had really done a number on the poor guy. Sting gave him a swift kick to the rib and that was enough to get him up. Being the only member of the group to have been knocked out during the final round, Orga was in some serious need for explanations. Sting and Rogue were more than happy to supply. At first, it didn't seem Orga really understood it all, but when he came to the conclusion that Sting had given up and allowed Sabertooth to lose, he started getting agitated. He began yelling at Sting, accusing him of betraying the guild.

The large man was about ready to bash Sting's head in when Rufus suddenly appeared. He did not seem much worse for wear after having been defeated by Fairy Tail's ice mage. He directed them to stop their 'useless bickering' and come along. Minerva was the only one left. Orga agreed to follow Rufus, but as Sting walked on ahead, he could still feel Orga's sharp glare burning a gaping hole into his back. Rogue, Frosch and Lector said nothing. The fact of their guild's defeat was beginning to dawn on them all. It was as if a wall of bricks was gradually pushing down on their shoulders, and it wouldn't let up even an inch. Losing was never a good feeling, after all.

Minerva, despite being fully capable of walking away, had remained where she was. Kagura had already been moved away for medical attention. Their leader was sitting quietly on an overturned pillar, staring off into the distance but looking at nothing. Her clothes were badly torn, revealing glimpses of her underwear. Her body was covered in dirty bruises and splotches of dry blood. What caught everyone's notice more than anything was the wetness of her cheeks; she had been crying.

No one said anything to her. No one knew what to say, honestly. Minerva had been nothing but an absolute terror since day one, almost as ruthless and unforgiving as her father had been. She had been hellbent on winning the Grand Magic Games and affirming Sabertooth's superiority. Instead, when she had been closest to achieving her dream, she had been struck down for inciting the fairy's wrath over hurting its loved ones. For someone with as much pride as her, this defeat must have affected Minerva the most.

Rufus removed his coat and handed it to her. It wasn't much, but it would give her back some modesty at least. Minerva said nothing as she snatched it from his hands. Orga, Rogue and Frosche shrunk away from her. Minerva turned her eyes upon Sting, and they narrowed into hateful little slits. The young man approached her with Lector on his shoulder. Minerva said nothing, but the amount of words she could say right now would likely be expletives, Sting imagined. He sucked down his fear deep inside and tore it apart. He bowed down to her, like a knight would to a princess.

"I'll be honest, Minerva. Near the end of this whole thing, I...I had started to doubt you and everything you had told me. I didn't believe you of all people would actually rescue Lector from your father's own attack. It honestly didn't seem like something you would do. But you weren't lying after all. Thank you so much for saving Lector's life. I don't think I could ever repay you enough for doing that. And... I'm sorry that I let you down like I did. I let down Sabertooth. I'll do whatever I must to make up for it, and to show my appreciation for your kindness."

Minerva stared long and hard at Sting. Her eyes widened slightly, but there was still no definite expression readable on her face. It was at least clear that she had been hit deeply by Sting's unexpected proclamation, particularly in the claim that she had shown 'kindness' to him. Nobody had ever said spoken to her that way before. Especially not one of the guild-mates she treated so horribly, someone who had every right to hate her, and she gave them all good reason to. Her own father, the very man who had raised her, never spoke a word of gratitude toward her existence outside of how useful her powers were. She had been taught to be selfish, greedy and always desiring more power. That was the whole reason she wanted to win the Grand Magic Games in the first place. How could anyone ever want to be indebted, much less thankful, toward such a despicable person? Saving a stupid cat was all that she had to do to win him over? Just what did he think he was doing? How could he spout such things after surrendering his chance at victory?

It was an experience unfathomable, and Minerva didn't know how to make proper sense out of it. She rose to a stand as her eyes never left Sting's. She pondered if he was pitying her on her defeat, or worse, trying to appeal to her so that he could avoid a harsh punishment. However, his eyes were as clear as day. He was being completely honest with her.

The others watched with bated breath. Minerva couldn't stand looking at his face anymore, and she turned her back to Sting. She stormed off without a single word exchanged. No threats, no curses, no warnings. Just silence. Nothing else was necessary.

Sting looked at Rogue, who looked at Rufus, who looked at Orga. With nothing else to do here, the four men and their cat companions followed after Minerva. They kept quiet the entire walk back to the guild house, although Orga was trying hard not to cry. Some vast changes to the way Sabertooth guild ran itself would be necessary, especially if they hoped to have any chance in winning the next Grand Magic Games.


End file.
